


The Water is Lovely

by Unlos



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: Goldberry as a primal spirit of nature, set before the time she decided to pull a stranger into the water by his beard. Picture prompt for Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020, picked up by the lovely Kimaracretak!
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	The Water is Lovely

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [so the spinners say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248567) by [kimaracretak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak)




End file.
